User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 18 Scream (1)
Main Plot: Olivia (At Olivia's house she gets up and looks at herself in the mirror.) Olivia: Ugh. I'm getting bigger. (She picks up her stylish winter coat.) Olivia: Good thing it's getting colder. All I need is the coat and my arms crossed. (Olivia comes out the house gets in her car and drives to school.) Subplot: Hermione (Later at school; Hermione walks in the gym and sees Hilary leading the squad.) Hilary: Hermione? Hi! Hermione: Hilary? You're leading the cheer squad? Hilary: Yep. I stopped being a follower. Hermione: What's with the leg brace? Hilary: Oh, a few weeks ago I had sprained my knee and took pills for it. My knee gave out after I took a nap but now I'm back to normal. Hermione: Ouch. Where's Rhonda? Hilary: She quit. Hermione: Why? Hilary: She cut a deal with me. If I prove leadership, I lead. Hermione: Hmm. Does this mean come back? Hilary: If you don't start any trouble. Then yes. Hermione: Thank you!! (Hermione hugs Hilary and squeezes her.) Hilary: Ack! Can't breathe! Hermione: Sorry. (Hermione looks across the gym and sees Brittney give her a dirty look.) Hermione: I'm ready. Third Plot: Melinda (Melinda and Jaylen are temple run on Melinda's iPad.) Jaylen: Get it. Get it. Get it! Melinda: Oops. Jaylen: Aww man. You fell. Melinda: Bla bla. There's unlimited rounds. Jaylen: Hey can I be honest about something? Melinda: Sure. Jaylen: It's fun hanging out with you. Melinda: You really mean that? Jaylen: Yeah. Our other three partners in crime are doing nothing. Melinda: That makes me feel happy. (Melinda blushes and hugs Jaylen.) Main Plot: Olivia (Afterschool, Olivia is at her locker getting her science book she drops it. Carter picks it up.) Carter: Whoa, here you go. Olivia: Thank you. (Carter notices Olivia's sad look.) Carter: I'm glad you dropped that book. You look like you could use a friend. I'm Carter. Olivia: Carter Thompson? You're the freshman you took down Mike Campbell and Leo Anderson. Carter: I didn't know I was still known for that. Olivia: In some cases. I'm Olivia West. Carter: Well, as you know, I'm Carter Thompson. Olivia: It's great to make a new friend. Especially to share secrets with. Carter: Only about a minute and a half of knowing you and I'm about to know a secret. Olivia: Might as well... new friend. Carter: Okay... what's your secret? I promise not to tell. (Olivia pulls Carter to an empty classroom.) Olivia: This isn't a make out session. (Olivia opens up her coat.) Carter: You're pregnant? You're the one Aria told me about. Olivia: You know Aria? Carter: Yeah, we're niners. Anyways, I won't tell anyone. Olivia: From what I've heard about you, you seem very trustworthy. Carter: Yeah I get that a lot. (Hilda walks by and sees.) Hilda: Umm. What is this? Carter: A new friend? Hilda: Showing you a huge stomach? Carter: Umm... wait at class for me. (Hilda walks away.) Olivia: Wow, this was bad timing. Carter: Ouch. Olivia: You're girlfriend, I presume. Carter: Yeah. Subplot: Hermione (After science class. Hermione meets up with Hilary.) Hilary: Hermione! Hey. Hermione: Hey, Hilary. Hilary: It's great to have you back on cheer team. Hermione: It's great to be back. (Brittney walks up to them.) Brittney: Is that so? Hermione: What that suppose to mean? Hilary: Hermione learned her lesson. Brittney: Don't let this rat case be on the cheer squad. Hermione: Back off. Hilary: Enough! Settle your differences! Third Plot: Melinda (Melinda walks up to Finn.) Melinda: Finn, I think I like Jaylen. Finn: Wow! Really? Melinda: What's the best advice you got for me? What should I do? Finn: Think fast before it goes. Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia and Jonah get in her car.) Olivia: I getting bigger! Jonah: What are you gonna do? Olivia: Wear heavier jackets. It's getting very cold. Jonah: Whatever you gotta do. Subpot: Hermione (Brittney walks up to Hermione.) Hermione: What do you want? Brittney: No matter what Hilary says, I'm letting you back on the squad. Hermione: And who are you? The second in command? Brittney: Yes! I am! Hermione: You still can't kick me off because I just got back on. Brittney: We'll see about that. Third Plot: Melinda (Melinda starrs at Jaylen Facebook picture. Chanell notices.) Chanell: Crush? Melinda: Huh? What? Oh shut up! Chanell: I was kidding... are you blushing? Melinda: No. Chanell: Oh my gosh, you like Jaylen. Melinda: Keep this to yourself. Chanell: Whatever. ...Next Time On Denver... '' (Jaylen and Melinda lean in for a kiss.)'' Hilda: Fat slut. Olivia: What did you just call me? (Olivia slaps Hilda.) Brittney: Leave now! Hermione: Not without a fight! (Hermione pushes Brittney down.) Carter: We're done. ...New Denver CTW on Degrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts